Una y otra vez
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Saruhiko está de cumpleaños, y Misaki duda entre si debe llamarlo o no. Para su suerte, o desgracia, Kusanagi lo convence de hacerlo.


Misaki se sentó frente a la barra, alejado del resto, frunciendo el ceño y raspando la madera con uno de los rodamientos de su patineta. Un trapo húmedo llegó volando a su rostro, y le sacó de su trance.

―No hagas eso, Yata. O luego tú tendrás que pagarlo. ―Kusanagi lo regañó por dañar su bar, pero como siempre, no lo decía en serio. Por eso se extrañó tanto con la mirada furiosa que el chico le dedicó. ―¿Ocurre algo?

Misaki inhaló hondo, y con la palma de sus manos cubrió sus ojos por un rato, suspirando.

―Hoy es el cumpleaños de Saruhiko. ―dijo al fin. Kusanagi le miró con curiosidad. Hace poco Fushimi se había ido, y sabía lo delicado que era el tema para Misaki. Por lo que decidió no forzarle a hablar, sino que le contara lo que quisiera soltar para sentirse mejor. ―Y es el primer año que no lo pasamos juntos. Pensé en llamarlo, pero...

―Es una buena idea. ―opinó. Misaki le miró en busca de una explicación lógica. ―Cuando se fue, fuiste el único que se lo tomó personal. Incluso Mikoto lo entendió. Fushimi no te abandonó, Yata. Sólo cambió a su rey. No lo abandones tú a él.

Eso último le dolió. Al agregarle el _tú a él_ le hacía sentir culpa. Pero quizás tenía razón. Se sentía mal recordándolo tanto, pero estaba casi seguro de que se sentiría peor si lo dejaba pasar, y Saru pensaba que lo había olvidado...

―Llamaré. ―dijo, convencido, levantándose del asiento y haciendo ademán de caminar a la salida, antes de devolverse a la barra y apoyar sus palmas para encarar a Izumo. ―¿Y si no atiende?

―Déjale un mensaje.

―¿Y si no quiere hablarme?

Izumo soltó una pequeña risa involuntaria.

―Él siempre quiere hablarte.

―¿Y si-

―Yata, no lo sabrás hasta que lo llames.

Claro, una vez más tenía razón. Lo sabía, pero estaba postergando la llamada lo más posible. Era temprano, de todos modos. Pero no podía acobardarse. Yatagarasu de Homra no se acobardaba con nada ni nadie.

Se dio ánimos mentalmente y volteó, esta vez con decisión. Anna y Rikio, quienes habían estado escuchando desde el fondo, intercambiaron miradas cuando Misaki cruzó la puerta, llegando a la privacidad que le otorgaban los muros de concreto del callejón.

Ni siquiera había pensado en qué decir. Estaba nervioso, y sólo era una llamada telefónica. Se aclaró la garganta, levantó su brazo y con el otro presionó distintas partes del aparato en su muñeca, hasta que marcó el número de Saruhiko.

Al escuchar y esperar a que atendiera, se le contrajo el estómago. Pensó en cancelar la llamada y hacer como si nada, pero entonces volvería al principio.

―¿Hola? ―fue la voz de Saruhiko del otro lado de la línea, y Misaki no pudo evitar ponerse tenso. ―¿Quién es?

―Yo. ―se sintió imbecil apenas lo dijo. ―Digo... llamaba porque... quería decirte _"feliz cumpleaños_ ".

Esta última parte la había dicho muy rápido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte cada segundo que pasaba sin escuchar la voz de Saruhiko de vuelta.

―No capté nada de lo que dijiste, Misaki.

No podía repetirlo. No iba a repetirlo. Y la manera en que decía su nombre le hacía perder la poca claridad que pudieron tener antes sus palabras.

―No mientas, siempre eras el único que entendía lo que decía cuando hablaba rápido.

Se sorprendió a si mismo recordando, y mencionando, un detalle que hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había dicho a nadie, aunque era algo de lo que Saruhiko se burlaba y a la vez alardeaba cuando estudiaban juntos.

Una risita escapó de los labios de Saru y llegó a los oídos de Misaki.

―Claro que entendí, idiota. Quería que lo dijeras otra vez para grabarlo.

―Eres insufrible. Por una vez estaba tratando de olvidar que eras un traidor y quería saludarte, y me fastidias. No se cómo antes llegué a sentir algo por ti.

Cortó la llamada y el mundo se movió a su alrededor. No pensó lo que diría. Maldición, acababa de confesarse estando enojado. Eso era algo que sólo a él le pasaba.

Otra vez sintió el estómago como si quisiera salirse de su sistema, y pensó en aclarar las cosas con otra llamada, o simplemente evadir el problema hasta que fueran los problemas los que lo enfrentaran a él. Optó por la segunda opción, como siempre que se trataba de asuntos personales, y se metió rápidamente al bar, como si dentro no hubiera señal y estuviera a salvo su ubicación. Como si prácticamente no viviera allí.

Se volvió a sentar en la barra y Kusanagi se acercó.

―¿Llamaste? ―Misaki sólo le asintió. ―Qué bueno que arreglaste las cosas con él.

La muñeca de Misaki comenzó a brillar, y la pantalla en su reloj indicó el nombre de quien le llamaba. Tragó saliva; no quería responder.

―Bueno, al parecer no tanto. ―comentó Izumo, pero no quiso meterse más en el tema.

Misaki se dejó caer en la mesa, ordenando sus pensamientos y sin saber donde meterse. Nunca quiso decirle tal cosa, sólo quería saludarlo. ¿Cómo es que todo, de alguna forma u otra, lograba complicárselo?

El resto de la tarde se la pasó junto a su familia en el bar, incluso Anna trataba de animarle muy a su manera. Kusanagi le preparó comida y Rikio le contaba aburridos chistes para hacerle sentir mejor, a pesar de que ninguno sabía lo que le había pasado.

La verdad, no tenía razones para sentirse mal. Sólo un montón de razones por las que sentirse idiota, y tal vez sentir algo de vergüenza.

Antes de que el sol desapareciera, tomó su patineta y salió del bar. Decidió que no tenía ganas de patinar a casa cuando luchaba por no arrastrar los pies al caminar. Se detuvo en la parada y subió al primer bus que pasó. Casi vacío, caminó por costumbre a los últimos puestos y se sentó. Subió hasta su cabeza los audífonos que siempre colgaban de su cuello, y cuando la música bloqueó todo ruido externo, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Antes de salir de la escuela, incluso antes de entrar a Homra, Misaki había pensado en hablar con Saru. Porque es diferente que tu amigo te haga reír, a sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba a su lado. Y muchas veces su comportamiento era inexplicable junto a él. Su presencia le calmaba e inquietaba por partes iguales, y no sabía explicarlo.

Y sospechaba que, más de una vez, tal vez Fushimi se había dado cuenta de esto. Porque Misaki era malo disimulando, y Fushimi era bueno poniéndolo nervioso.

 _Iban en un vagón del subterráneo, de pie, con su uniforme escolar y afirmándose de arriba. Misaki no llevaba su gorra, y estaba algo despeinado. Dejó escapar un bostezo, y bajó la mirada al notar que Fushimi lo miraba en el reflejo del cristal frente a ellos._

 _En su oído izquierdo iba un audífono, con canciones en aleatorio que reproducía el celular de Saru, quien llevaba el otro audífono en su oído derecho. El cable se tensó un poco cuando Misaki se alejó, sin querer, al bajar la cabeza. Esto provocó que Saru se acercara un poco más, impidiéndole volver a subir la vista, fingiendo interés en sus zapatos y contando las canciones ya reproducidas para calcular el tiempo que les quedaba de viaje, que no era poco._

 _Sintió que le sudaban las manos, y pensó que tal vez si buscaba un tema de conversación, el tiempo pasaría más rápido. Su error. Al subir la vista, en el cristal, comprobó que la mirada de Saru seguía clavada en él. Pero no era simplemente una mirada común, como las que usualmente le dedicaba, sino que más bien era una mirada atenta, fija y expectante, con cierto brillo especial que hacía que el estómago de Misaki se contrajera._

― _¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera!_ ― _le gritó, con su usual sutileza, más fuerte de lo que había planeado y volteando a verlo directamente._

 _Saruhiko quitó su vista del cristal y le miró, sonriendo de medio lado, ignorando por completo la mirada curiosa de algunos pasajeros alrededor._

― _¿Por qué?_ ― _su mano subió a la altura de su rostro y acomodó sus anteojos._ ― _Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas._

 _¿Estaba... estaba sonrojado? Si no era así, entonces ahora definitivamente lo estaba. ¡Y las personas que escucharon eso le estaban mirando también! Definitivamente odiaba a Saruhiko luego de eso. Y aún más luego de lo que siguió._

 _Misaki se soltó de donde se sujetaba y se quitó el audífono del oído, encarándolo para quejarse de manera pública, y así al menos limpiar su nombre con esa gente alrededor, que de seguro ya pensaban que él... y Saru..._

 _Apenas separó sus labios para hablar, el vagón se detuvo abruptamente, y las luces se apagaron al mismo tiempo. Se oyó un griterío inentendible, y Misaki se había ido de espaldas. No entendió porqué no había caído al suelo cuando sintió la respiración de Saruhiko tan cerca de él, y reparó en el brazo que envolvía su cadera. ¿Era posible que... la respiración de Saru la sintiera más y más cerca?_

 _Su pulso se disparó, y puso sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo, justo cuando las luces volvieron y Misaki se afirmó de arriba, y el vagón comenzó a moverse otra vez._

 _No volvió a cruzar su mirada con la de Saru, ni siquiera en el reflejo del cristal, aunque sentía sobre él la atención que esos ojos azules con tanta intensidad le dedicaban a cada momento_.

Abrió sus ojos y reconoció las calles a través del cristal del bus. Con ese recuerdo, sus mejillas volvían a ponerse rojas. Aún no entendía lo que había pasado, o lo que Saru pretendía. Sólo sabía que ninguno había vuelto a sacar el tema, y Misaki lo agradecía.

Era fácil sacar a Misaki de sus casillas. Saru lo había comprobado más de una vez, y lo sabía, a la fuerza, luego de involucrarse en tantas peleas a causa suya; peleas que era tan fácil evitar con tan sólo un poco de sutileza. Estos pensamientos ahora hacían que Misaki sonriera, y se sintiera un verdadero idiota. Porque había bastado que Saru se fuera de su lado para apreciar lo que era tenerlo; extrañar cada mirada, cada toque, cada risa y cada recuerdo. Su voz resonando en su mente constantemente, cada vez que iba a hacer algo estúpido, mientras Misaki le daba la razón en silencio, resignado a que no tenía la cara para pedirle volver, por más que hubiera entendido todo ya. Pero lo había entendido demasiado tarde, y Saru no tenía la culpa de eso, y no podía involucrarlo.

Se levantó del asiento y bajó en la siguiente parada. Subió a su departamento y se encerró, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en el sillón, mirando fijamente la luz sobre él, que lucía más brillante que nunca.

Golpearon a su puerta, y su corazón se detuvo. _Conocía_ ese sonido. Sabía quien era, y no sabía qué decirle. No se movió, y tocaron otra vez. Se levantó y caminó hasta estar frente a la puerta. Suspiró y abrió.

―Eres un idiota.

Misaki intentó cerrar la puerta en su cara luego de escucharlo, pero se lo impidió.

―¿A eso viniste? ―Misaki dejó de forcejear y le permitió entrar.

―No. ―cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. ―Vengo a cobrar mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas, y su corazón latir con fuerza. Si dijera que no lo esperaba, se estaría mintiendo a si mismo. Si quería tenerlo ahí, y lo quería cerca.

―Deja de mirarme de esa manera. ―susurró.

Saruhiko le sonrió, y Misaki se puso en la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó, las manos de Fushimi en su nuca, acorralándolo cada vez más contra la pared.

―Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas. ―dijo entre besos, quitándole el gorro y entrelazando los dedos en su cabello, para luego volver a besarlo.

Esta vez, fue Misaki quien apagó la luz.

* * *

 _ **15/11/16**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
